White Rabbit
by Cheshire-did-nothing-wrong
Summary: Along with Alice, Alyss had managed to live in the real world, only for a short period then return to the Abyss then back to the real world. One day Alyss disappears only leaving one thing behind. A little five year old girl. Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

_**Along with Alice, Alyss had managed to live in the real world, only for a short period then return to the Abyss then back to the real world. One day Alyss disappears only leaving one thing behind. A little five year old girl, with White hair and wine red eyes, which resemble greatly as Breaks' eye. Pandora quickly takes the girl in custody to question the girl, thinking the Will of Abyss left the girl to distract the organization to do something large. As they investigate the child they start uncovering strange powers, which surprises all the dukedoms. Leaving some thinking this girl could be the greatest weapon in the whole world. One problem. She has a 20ft tall knight chain protecting her.**_

* * *

><p>Only years earlier Jack had managed to give Alyss a pathway to the real world. She could only stay for Ten months max. He had also managed to find a way for her to age along with her twin, Alice. At first everyone was very, very reluctant to let the reason of the Abyss into their hospitality. Keeping close eyes on the woman they slowly let her into their circle. She still had a problem with her mood swings, but still was enjoyable to be around with. She even managed to gain some of Breaks trust, not all but some to have a nice chat with.<p>

Alyss, glanced at the clock and sighed. "Well Kevin, I must be going. It's getting late." She said standing up, she, Sharon and Break were drinking tea while devouring sweets of all kinds. Sharon had left for something so Alyss was able to call him by his actual name. Break smirked slightly.

"Why? Do you have a date with Jack?" He grinned cracking the hard candy in his mouth. Alyss's cheeks splashed a tinted pink. Her lavender eyes widened then into a glare.

"It is nothing like that! I just have an important issue to deal with!" She objected huffing. She pulled a red cloak around her body, as the rain poured heavily down on the mansion. She flicked the hood on and headed for the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She promised.

"And tomorrow you better tell us more that we've been discussing the other day." Break smirked popping a sugar cube into his mouth. Alyss nodded.

"I'll tell you something I've been meaning to tell for a while." With nods she left. Sharon came back.

"Oh, she left?" She asked rather disappointed.

"Ah, yes~ She left for a date~." Break grinned seeing the girly side of Sharon to break through.  
>'Ah~ A date~!" She said clapping her hands together. "Why didn't you get me? I could've made her ready for it!" Sharon whined slightly still in her girly mode. Break merely shrugged and kept eating his sweets.<p>

The next day, Alyss did not show up as promised. Pandora angry, charged and broke down her apartment door to see a hell of a mess. Things shattered and fallen all over. As if a great fight had occurred in the home. With gun held high Gilbert Nightray entered first. Scanning the other rooms as if they were police they cleared each room for no sign of a hidden chain.

"What the hell happened here?" Gil muttered as he searched the home for Alyss.

"Is it safe?"

Gil jumped and aimed his gun to the forehead of a five year old girl. She had white hair and striking wine red eyes. Her knees were scratched and bleeding, her arms and legs covered in bruises. She more a ripped black night gown. Her feet were also bleeding.

Her eyes widened she took a small step back seeing Gil had a gun. A whimper escaped her lips. Gil eyed the girl slightly and demanded: "Who are you?" In the past, he had learned the weakest of looking of people could be the most dangerous.

"A-Alice." She whimpered clearly afraid of being shot. She shook with fear, tears weld in her eyes.

'Just like the stupid rabbit' Gil thought bitterly at the name. Apparently, he was making a very scary face as the girl named Alice burst into tears, "I just want my Mommy!" She bawled out clutching her fists on her sides. Her small damaged body shook as sobs rang in her chest.

"Come here." He said putting away his gun. "I won't hurt you." He promised gently. Alice hesitated, tears rolling down her neck. She slowly walked to the man with black hair and gold eyes. He gently picked her up and carried her outside. He gently set her into carriage and said gently seeing the girl was clearly shocked on what was happening. "Now I am going to handcuff you for a while until we get to the mansion. Alright?" Gill said gently holding out rope handcuffs. Slowly, Alice nodded and held her small wrists out. Gently handcuffing her, they made their way back to Pandora.

"Sharon, do me a favor."  
>"Hm? What is it?"<p>

"Check the girls chest. Check for an Illegal contractor seal." He said. Sharon grinned.

"Oh~. I see how it is~. Master Gil is ashamed to look at a young chest."

"I don't want to be a pedophile."

"Mmm, alright." Sharon turned to the shaking girl who was still handcuffed. They had to be kind to this girl, she was in a shell shock state and barely understood much. "Come here, sweetie. Big Sister Sharon will get you into some nice and clean clothes." Sharon said kindly holding her hand out. Taking off the handcuffs, Gil watched the girl disappear with Sharon.

'Big sister?' Alice thought as Sharon helped her take the ripped night dress off. She examined her flat chest to see no illegal contractor seal over the heart. Quickly clothing the shaking girl she ushered her into a room full of sweets and food. Their witness had to eat something or she'll complain of their hunger.

_"We need her to talk, she might be a decoy!"_

_"I knew we shouldn't' of trusted that white haired girl!"_

Alice tried to ignore the comments of the members of Pandora as she started to reach for a small cup cake when a wilting flower caught her eyes. She looked around and saw no one had their eyes on her at the moment. She leaned up and sand hushly.

"Make the clock reverse, bring back what once was there and alive."

Gil's eyes snapped towards the girl as he saw she leaned to a wilting flower, her small fingers touching the stem. She seemed to be singing. He gasped and quickly made Sharon see what was happened.

As the girl sang a symbol in shape of a blue clock was gleaming over the flower. It shone softly and it spun rapidly backwards as it went backwards so did the flower. The flower quickly turned from withered to as if they had plucked it that very moment. Happy with the outcome of her spell she snatched a cupcake and began eating. The blue clock disappearing.

Not noticing that a man with mismatched eyes wrote her name down under.

_**People to consider.**_

**_So, how was it? Its my second Pandora Hearts fanfiction~! Ah! By the way! I own nothing but my OC Alice!_**

**_Review please~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

After finishing that very yummy cupcake, Alice began to look around and noticed a blond man with one red eye and one gold smile at her. He waved a gloved hand at her. Unsure what to do, she waved back. She started eating again, an uneasy feeling settling her stomach. She quickly tried covering the uneasy feeling with the promise of sweets galore.

"Oh Gilbert~!" Vincent Nightray sang as he bounded to his well loved big brother, Gil. Gil cringed slightly but placed on a smile.  
>"Oh hey there, Vincent."<p>

"Who is that cute girl, over there?" Vincent asked nodding towards the girl who nervously ate.

Sharon stared at the girl and the flower amazed. How did she do that...?

"She says her name is, Alice. She was found in the Will's home. Pandora thinks she's a decoy for something unknown."

"A decoy, eh?" Vincent grinned. "Wonderful~."

He earned a stare from his big brother.

"It's wonderful that they found her, before it's too late!" He corrected himself. Gil looked away.

"I guess."

"I'm going to talk with her." Vincent said walking to the girl.

"Hello, Alice." He said as he sat across from her, Alice stopped in mid bite from eating a cookie.

"How do you know my name?" She asked worriedly. This man had a strange feeling around him, dark and cruel. She didn't like him one bit.

"Oh, everyone knows who you are."

"Who's everyone?" She asked finishing her cookie.

"Why Pandora of coarse!" Vincent proclaimed happily. "You're the big news right now."

"Why?" She asked in an annoying five year old voice. They both knew he couldn't harm her. Too many witnesses. Not to mention Gil... Still, she was starting to push him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you'll know what happened to Alyss."

"Who?" She gave him a blank stare, clearly clueless.

"The woman with white hair and lavender eyes."

"You mean, Mommy?"

"Mommy...?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, Mommy, she looks like the girl you described!" She said unaware she was giving the wrong person the right information.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Well thank you for tell me this!" Vincent said kindly, then stood up and left the room, leaving the girl to eat her sweets.

Vincent walked into a room and grinned, "Sorry for keeping you all waiting. But I just talked to a _very_ interesting girl."

"How interesting?" One cloaked figure asked.

"I think I just found the daughter of the Intention of the Abyss."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for that clift hanger! Mwahaha.<strong>

Reveiws! Please tell me that this story is worth continuing or not!


	3. Chapter 3

After having her fill, Gil was ordered to question Alice in a bare room with a table and two chairs, a very large mirror and a door that led out of the place. Gil sat across from Alice.

"Now, Alice, can you tell me what happened at your house, last night?" He asked intertwining his gloved hands together. Alice cringed remembering the night.

"Not really..." She confessed shaking her head.

"What can you remember?"

"I...remember screaming, Mommy was screaming and there were gun shots...lots of them..." She gripped her dress shaking at the memory. "M-Mommy was really scared at first, she was crying and hugging me. This was before the loud bangs, there were a lot of things breaking...Mommy told me to hide in fireplace. She said not to get out unless Raven came."

"Raven?" Gil asked blinking confused. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, she said to wait until Ravens contractor came to investigate our home. Then she was taken."

"By who?"

"I don't know, they weren't someone or Chain I know."

"How can you tell a persons chain?" Gil asked looking at the mirror on their left from the corner of his eyes. He knew Pandora was watching this conversation—closely—. Alice looked at him with her wine red eyes.

"It's...like how you can tell how a person looks like, but a bit differently for me. For example the man behind the mirror watching us. His chain is with the Bloodstained Black Rabbit. I can tell by the feel of the air...I think. I recognized the feel of the air." Everyone in the room stiffened.

Oz stared at the girl through the mirror in shock. He wasn't even in the room, how could she know he was there? His hand gripped into a fist. He knew everyone was looking at him.

"Oz?" Alice B-rabbit asked him. She tilted her head in confusion. Worried, strangely, for him. He shook his head. "It's nothing, Alice, why don't we say hi to the other Alice?" He asked cheerfully with a normal grin.

Gil froze...how did she...

And with that the door flew open to Oz and B-rabbit

"That's him." Alice said pointing to Oz and jumping slightly in her seat. "That's B-rabbits contractor!" She grinned. Oz nodded.

"Yes, yes, now Alice to the important stuff!" Oz said waving off the topic of Alyss and such, they already have got most of the information, anyway. He grinned and knelled neck to Alice.

"Now, Alice. We need to give you a nickname."

"Nickname?" She asked confused.

"Un." He said with a nod. "Because we have two Alice's now. If we have two everything will be jumbled up and such and everyone will get confused! Including Alice," He added nodding towards the girl in red. Alice glared slightly, younger Alice merely nodded.

"Okay! What should my nickname be?" She asked tilting her head."  
>"I was thinking, Shiro Usagi." Oz said.<p>

"Why Shiro Usagi?"

"Shiro means white in Japanese, and you have white hair." He said twirling a piece of white hair gently. "And Usagi means Rabbit, and you look like a white rabbit with those red eyes." He grinned. "But we'll call you either Shiro or Usagi for short." He offered. She thought about this.

"Okay!" She giggled, her.

"That's great!" Oz grinned, her picked her up made her ride his back as they walked out.

"Hey Oz...WAIT UP!" Alice yelled running after the two.

"You coming, Gil?" Oz called. Gilbert sighed but followed anyway.

_Just like the good old times._

Now known as Usagi, bounded down the stairs. "What are we going to do?" She asked. It was already sunset.

"It's time for you to goto bed, Usagi." Gil said picking her up.

"Awwwww!" Usagi whined as he took her to her guest room.

"No buts." Gil said pulling the covers over her.

"But...I'm...not sleepy..." She said yawing and falling asleep. Gil smiled sadly. She reminded him of a younger Ada. He silently left not wanting to wake the girl up.

Usagi opened her eyes and jumped out of the bed. She opened her windows and looked out into the sunset.

"Isn't this great! Our first sunset together!" She said speaking to the darkness. She glanced over her shoulder with a smile.

"Yes, quite beautiful." A slightly metallic voice replied from the dark. "Thank you for bringing me back, Miss. Alice."

Usagi merely giggled and reached out her hand to touch cold, shiny metal. As she did so, she get information on his last contractor.

"You're welcome. Albus."


End file.
